warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sense of Right Alliance
Heroes in a universe that never asked for them, the Sense of Right Alliance is a ragtag team of rebels out to defeat the Imperium of Man, the Ruinous Powers, and the other myriad threats to peace in the galaxy. They fight for the powerless and disenfranchised, under the leadership of the unproven Prince Ajax. Members Prince Ajax The people of Edenia knew they had no hope of victory when the Dark Angels of the evil Imperium came to conquer their planet. Though they pretended to surrender, they sent their last hope: Prince Ajax, to fulfill the ancient prophecy and defeat the decrepit Emperor once and for all. Ajax is young and headstrong, but loyal and true. He is handsome, with a feathered mullet, bleached blonde with a platinum white strip down one side and a small, tightly woven braid hanging over the other. He wears a jacket-length flack jacket with the sleeves cut short and metal studs arrayed along the upper back, fingerless black gloves, blue denim pants, and knee length combat boots. He wields a laspistol, a power sword, and has a digital weapon which has saved from a tight spot more than once. It is Ajax's destiny to discover that he is in fact one of the mysterious Sensei, prophesied to bring peace and unity to the galaxy. Kor'Vre Bor'kan Kor'Vre is a rebel Tau who shook off the indoctrination that made him a Fire Warrior so he could pursue his dream of exploring the stars. He's self-interested and not completely trustworthy but his sense of justice always overpowers his greed in the end. He is the owner and pilot of the amazing ship known as the Aeon Raptor. He usually uses a trusty Ion Pistol, but he has an Honour Blade whose origins he has refused to discuss. Kore is bald and grey-skinned like most of his people, he wears a black vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt, with dark slacks and tall boots that fit over his hooves. Kroot Kroot is a powerfully built Kroot. He is Kor'Vre's partner in crime and the co-pilot of the smuggling vessel Aeon Raptor. He is a Kroot of very few words, and an insatiable appetite for beating up evil. Kroot uses a bog standard Kroot Rifle and a very intimidating machete. Orisira Orisira is an Eldar Guardian and daughter of the Warlock Elrys, who serves as a distant mentor figure to Ajax. She is a wise and sassy female who doesn't need any man. Nevertheless, she is drawn to the naivete and purity of Ajax, a fact which causes her to sometimes lash out at the hero. Orisira uses a Shuriken Catapult and a Mirror Sword that was once used by her long lost mother. Orisira has fine-boned features and large, expressive eyes crossed by a stripe of aqua warpaint. She wears her hair big, to be "Closer to Asuryan," and while it is naturally blond, it transitions towards bright orange and pink toward the ends. She wears a traditional Eldar lycra-carapace jumpsuit with battle legwarmers. Shmar-Mar Shmar-Mar is a Snot, formerly of the Bad Moons Klan. After Ajax showed him compassion, he helped the Sense of Right Alliance escape from the Bad Moons dungeon and was welcomed among the august fellowship of heroes. He is timid and prone to lying, but this does not diminish his affection for his companions or theirs for him. Shmar-Mar doesn't have a weapon of his own, but he's been known to grab whatever's handy. Equipment ''Aeon Raptor'' The Aeon Raptor is the SORA's primary mode of transportation across the galaxy. It is a ship of unknown alien origin, with numerous additions of alien technology jury-rigged over the original mechanisms by a succession of prior owners. It is incredibly small compared to the typical war and cargo ships that ply the space lanes, and it doesn't have the firepower to get into a slug fest with most spaceships. However unlike many of those larger ships, the Raptor is capable of atmospheric and even underwater travel and is more than capable of defending itself from air-superiority fighters. The ship possesses an intelligence with a somewhat maternal outlook and respect for life, which is why is operates its arcane gravity cannon in such a way as to allow enemies to bail out of their ships before they're destroyed. Vehicles The Aeon Raptor is the SORA's means of traversing the galaxy, but the heroes use other vehicles in their quest. *'Dark Angels Scout Bike': Prince Ajax uses an Imperium-built Scout Bike that his people managed to loot and repurpose to the side of righteousness. It has been repainted a heroic red color. The bike sometimes reverts to evil, with the machine spirit refusing to allow the bike to start up. Rather than the usual twin-linked bolters, the bike has been equipped with twin-linked lasguns which are easier to rearm. When Shmar-Mar joined the SORA, the heroes found a sidecar which allows the Snot to ride with his idol. *'Eldar Jetbike': Orisira rides in this brightly colored anti-gravitic speeder, which is armed with a shuriken cannon. *'Tetra': Kor'Vre and Kroot ride as a duo in this "borrowed" anti-gravitic speeder. It is armed with twin-linked pulse rifles. Enemies Bad Moons The Bad Moons are Orkz, a race of toothy, green skinned warriors who love nothing more than a good scrap and plunder. These pirates can sometimes be manipulated by the SORA into fighting their mutual enemies, but at the end of the day Chief Bad Moon wont leave them alone until they surrender Shmar-Mar back into his cruel clutches. Bad Moonz use loud, flashy weapons but they're all terrible shots. Chaos Chaos is a seemingly endless army of monsters from an alternate dimension called The Warp. They're so evil that even the Imperium is willing to delay its pursuit of the SORA to fight them when the need arises. The forces of Chaos are led by the vile Abaddon, a Space Marine so dark and fiendish, he was outcast from the Imperium. He seeks to unleash the four ancient spirits of evil that are the masters of Chaos: Khorne the Warlord, Nurgle the Grotesque, Tzeentch the Changer, and Slaanesh who is the Prince of Chaos. Chaos monsters do not fear blue lasers, forcing the members of SORA to use their swords, which can banish the evil creatures back to the Warp, leaving behind only a brief cloud of colored smoke. The Imperium The Imperium is an enormous empire that has conquered innumerable planets. Like the people of Edenia, the Imperials are human beings. Their mysterious Emperor is thousands of years old, and is worshiped as a god and never leaves his palace in the Imperial throne world of Earth. His minions do not always get along and frequently jockey for position, but they fear the Emperor and his representative, the Inquisitor. The armies of the Imperium will not rest until every world and every star is caught in their iron grip. In contrast to the blue laser frequencies used by the SORA, the Imperium's soldiers use evil, red lasers. The SORA are usually on the run from the Imperial Navy, who use such large ships that the Aeon Raptor has been completely engulfed and forced to navigate their interiors more than once. Fortunately, the Navy cannot give chase once the SORA manages to slip into the Webway, so the heroes are usually more concerned with slipping through than slugging it out. When on the ground, the Imperium is usually represented by the Imperial Guard, thuggish louts with cheaply manufactured red lasers and plastic armor. They're not dangerous on their own, but they usually come in great big gangs. The Emperor's foremost warriors are the superhuman Space Marines, an all-male group of warriors whose bodies have been enhanced with cybernetics and genetic engineering and then garbed in suits of powered armor. They're divided into "Chapters," a thousand marines strong with their own colors, iconography, and other distinguishing characteristics. Edenia and the SORA are menaced by the Chapter known as the Dark Angels. The Dark Angels are mysterious and possess many secret weapons they use to bedevil their enemies. Adventures S1E1: Once Upon a Beginning The people of Edenia prepare to celebrate the anniversary of their Treaty of Friendship with the Eldar. Prince Ajax is once again neglecting his harp lessons to climb trees in the forest, when he spies Orisira dancing to ethereal music. The branch Ajax is hanging from suddenly snaps under his weight and he crashes to the ground in front of the beautiful Eldar, which simultaneously amuses her and embarrasses him. Her father, Elrys is meeting with the King in preparation for the celebrations. The peace is suddenly shattered when the Imperial Navy suddenly appears in orbit and begins an invasion! Ajax and Orisira rush back to the palace, where they find their fathers battling Space Marines. Just when the King and the Warlock seem to be getting the upper hand, the Emperor's Inquisitor appears and uses his psychic powers to banish Ajax's father to the Warp. As he's ripped from reality, the King tells his son to "Seek the Sigismilian." Elrys grabs the youngsters and pulls them away to his shuttle craft to escape the invasion. They manage to evade the naval blockade in orbit, and escape to a nearby planet unaffiliated with the Imperium or Edenia. The shuttle is too damaged to travel any further, so the group seeks out a ship for hire among a freewheeling, cosmopolitan desert city. They meet Kor'Vre Bor'kan and Kroot at a malt shop full of diverse, but seedy aliens. Just as they come to arrangement with the freebooting Tau and his partner, the Inquisitor appears with a squad of Imperial Guards. Elrys gives his daughter a precious stone and commands the four heroes to escape while he holds off the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor boasts that he will destroy the Warlock, but Elrys insists that this will only make him more powerful. The foursome flee towards the Aeon Raptor, with Orisira and Ajax looking back in time to see Elrys fall and fade into the Warp. Other Adventures *'S1E2 -' Bad Sun, Evil Moon: While escaping from the forces of the Imperium, the Sense of Right Alliance are plunged into a feud between rival gangs of Orkz! They meet and befriend Shmar-Mar, who helps spring them from the dungeons of Chief Bad Moon. *'S1E3 -' Galactic Grand Prix: While hiding out from an Imperial Navy patrol, Kor'Vre shares the story of how he overcame the stigma against his Fire Caste origins to defeat the ace of the Air Caste in the Galactic Grand Prix. *'S1E4 -' I am Kroot:When the SORA is accused of a crime they didn't commit in an alien marketplace, Kroot's hidden past as an advocate is brought to light. Can his oratory save the others from unjust punishment? *'S1E5 -' Abaddon *'S1E6 -' The Rogue Trader: The Imperium's tightening dragnet forces SORA to buy supplies from the shadow market, where they encounter Douchard Bagge. It's nearly the end of SORA when he captures all but Shmar-Mar in a stasis field for his collection. The grot is forced to navigate tight quarters and dangerous traps to rescue his friends, too bad he keeps getting distracted by all the shinies! *'S1E7 -' The Dark Angels *'S1E8 -' The Archive of Lux: In search of the Sigismilian, the heroes are directed to a seemingly abandoned planet beyond civilized space said to hold an archive of lost knowledge. What they discover is Lux, a planetary supercomputer with a mean streak and an army of robots! *'S1E9 -' La Familia: With their bellies and the Aeon Raptor's fuel tanks all grumbling, the crew is forced to once again brave a black market connection to resupply. La Familia Morvoglio seems more than willing to oblige, but when the bill comes due the heroes discover the desired price is too high - their very life essence! *'S1E11 -' Music of the Spheres: While gathering supplies on a frontier world, The Sense of Right Alliance are captured by the devious Jacob Flux on behalf of the Inquisitor and brought upon his sinister ship, The Late Shadow! Unarmed and separated, can our heroes escape, or will Inquisitor Flux gains what he seeks; The Music of the Spheres! *'S1E21 -' The Planet of Doctor Bile: When Kroot comes down with a case of Magenta Flu, the Sense of Right Alliance stops at the isolated clinic of Fabius Bile. Little do they know that the mad doctor wants to turn them into Grox! *'S1E25 -' The Hunt: Enraged by the failure of his regular minions, Abaddon pulls some strings and enlists Drow Thel, Valkyura Warpschild, Vritra the Howler, and Zurvan the Untethered to capture our heroes! They force the Aeon Raptor to land on a jungle moon, and pursue the Sense of Right Alliance in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. *'S1E29 -' Collision: On the run from multiple enemies, the heroes enact a scheme to win some breathing room and lure Abaddon, the Dark Angels, the Imperial Navy, Chief Bad Moon, Lux's robots, and La Familia's monstrous allies to the same deserted planetoid. S1E30: The Golden World of Sigismilian After countless near escapes from the forces of the Imperium, Chaos, and hostile aliens alike the persistence and dedication of the Sense of Right Alliance is seemingly rewarded. They discover a planet that exceeds Edenia in beauty and splendor. They are welcomed by a great and powerful being they believe could be Sigismilian. Lured in by their host's promises and generosity, they lose track of days and weeks in their paradisical setting. Their will power is slowly sapped away and their dreams begin to turn to nightmares. Am I Kroot? - Kroot I must harden my heart, and forget the face of my father to defeat the Inquisitor. -Osisira Shmar-Mar doesn't deserve friends, Shmar Mar Mar... -Shmar-Mar Wh-What if Love really '''isn't' enough?'' -Ajax Only Kor'Vre retains his wits, overcoming more conventional distractions in time to reveal the true nature of Ashur-El Artashumara. Rallied and fueled by a desire for Justice, they confront Him together. Their righteous fury sends Ashur-El into retreat, but not before Kor'Vre is banished to the Warp! When Ajax and Orisira simultaneously declare that they have to go in after him, the reality of the love they shared for each other all along is finally made evident to them. The heroes clasp hands and stride into the rift in spacetime. S2E1: The Realm Beyond Perhaps there were enough letters sent to the appropriate ministries within the Imperium. Maybe certain lines of merchandise really made a profit for the Rogue Traders. Whatever the cause, there was a continued interest in the exploits of SORA, and so more of their adventures were uncovered. The heroes had previously entered the Warp, determined to rescue Kor'Vre. Within the Warp, each of the heroes is approached by a different emissary of the Ancient Masters of Chaos: Khorne targets Shmar-Mar, Nurgle goes after Kroot, Slaanesh tempts Osisira, and Tzeentch has plans for Ajax. Meanwhile, an agent of Abaddon spies upon them. Other Adventures *'S2E2 -' The Sacrifice: The heroes manage to shake off the agents of Chaos and find Kor'Vre in a strange bubble within the warp, a serene realm where Ajax's father and Warlock Elrys have combined their psychic powers to keep the Enemy at bay. The joy of their reunion is cut short by bad news - they, and Kor'Vre have been there too long to simply leave. The Sense of Right Alliance has a choice to make, either the remaining members can leave the three of them there and return to Realspace, or one of them can sacrifice their life energy to free one of the others from captivity. In the end, Ajax's father, proud to see the man and leader his son has become decides to make the sacrifice and the Sense of Right Alliance leave Elrys in the warp. As his essence is dispersed in the Warp however, the Edenian King turns into a wisp that points the way to Sigismillian, leaving the heroes with a sense of hope. *'S2E3 -' The Star Serpent Quotes About Feel free to add your own, but keep it PG rated! Category:OvaltinePatrol Category:Groups